The Biostatistics and Clinical Core will provide support for all 5 projects as well as assisting with Developmental and Career Development projects as needed. Biostatistics, data analysis and informatics support will be provided by the Biostatistics and Clinical Core for all projects. Support will be provided for all phases of the research: experimental design, data capture,data reduction, data analysis, and reporting. Dr. Kathleen Lamborn will provide overall leadership for this component of the Core. Clinical core efforts will include physician, nursing, regulatory and data management support for proposed clinical trials that result from the translational research from SPORE research efforts. Currently clinical trials are planned in projects 3,4 and 5. Dr. Prados will provide leadership for this component.